


Strawberries and Cream

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [13]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chocolatier Kim Jongin, Coffee Shops, Elves, Fairies, Fluff, Jongin’s Birthday Week 2021, M/M, Magic, Peking Opera Singer Yixing, Sirens, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Jongin often feels out of his league when it comes to Yixing but there are always little things that convince him otherwise.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: tinysparks ficlets [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Challenge #14 — We Artist Baby!





	Strawberries and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to go with something else but decided that the other artistry paths were too usual and comfortable for me so have this sweet little slice of life, kaixing!

Jongin fretted with his coffee, swirling a finger in his whipped cream.

He stuck a finger in his mouth before realizing what he had just done. Hastily, he yanked it out, looking around to make sure no one had seen him.

The bell tinkled just as he stuck his finger back into the mound of whipped cream and Yixing swanned into the café. He was as beautiful as always, still dressed in his clothes from the theatre. As immune as he was to the siren’s charms, Jongin could not help but stare, slack-jawed.

Yixing wiggled the tips of his fingers in greeting, a soft smile curving on his lips before he turned back to the counter. It gave Jongin enough time to collect himself and wipe the cream off his fingers and mouth before he walked over.

The sunlight streaming in from the windows bathed Yixing in a warm glow as he crossed the room, sliding into the booth with grace that Jongin only wished he had.

Even after two months of dating, he still had trouble reconciling the fact that the siren wanted _him._ A fairy with a weakness for cream and strawberries and _chocolate._

“Hey.” Yixing’s voice was like honey, smooth and lilting as he reached across to take Jongin’s hand.

Almost on autopilot, Jongin kissed his knuckles, only realizing what he had done when Yixing’s cheeks flushed pink. A smattering of silver-blue scales surfaced on his cheekbones and Jongin could not contain himself. He leaned over, smoothing his thumb over the scales.

“Hi,” he said, a little breathless. “I um- made something for you.”

Yixing’s eyes grew wide, the colour on his cheeks darkening as Jongin fumbled in his bag, pulling out a box tied with a little red bow. He took it gingerly like it was something precious and Jongin’s heart swelled.

“Oh, Jongin,” Yixing sighed as he took apart the ribbon, lifting the lid to inhale the heavenly scent of chocolate. “They look wonderful.”

“Some are new,” Jongin said, in his haste to avoid the praise that Yixing was sure to shower upon him. “I was experimenting with flavours the other day and I thought of you-.”

He cut himself off, blushing fiercely. It was almost reflexive that he stuck his fingers into his whipped cream mound, licking off a generous portion. His cheeks flamed, even more, when he realised what he had done, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Yixing’s smile was endearing as he popped the first bonbon into his mouth, a soft moan of delight escaping his lips. His mouth was still full when Junmyeon came over with his drink, a strawberry monstrosity that had made Jongin fall head over heels the first time he heard him order it.

“He ordered this for you too,” Junmyeon said, pushing a small takeaway cup towards Jongin. Jongin blinked, pulling off the lid.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, his heart melting.

There was a mound of fresh cream swirled inside the cup, topped with strawberries cut into hearts. The smell alone was enough to make Jongin quiver with excitement. He shook, his wings popping open for a moment to shower the seat in fairy dust.

Yixing beamed at him, visibly proud of himself. He took a sip of his drink and popped yet another truffle into his mouth.

“How was rehearsal?” Jongin asked, taking a tiny scoop of his cream with a spoon.

It was hard to not stuff his face but he wanted to keep a little bit of his dignity intact. Yixing was the embodiment of beauty and grace and it was always so hard to not feel a little out of place sitting opposite him.

Yixing wrinkled his nose, pouting.

“We lost a singer. She quit and now they want me to take the _dan_ parts. I thought I’d get the _sheng_ parts for sure this time.”

Jongin patted his hand, licking at the little swirl of cream on his spoon delicately.

“I’m sure you’ll get it in the next show,” he said, “but you do so well in the _dan_ parts I’m not surprised they give them to you.”

Yixing’s lashes fluttered, his cheeks colouring with pleasure and Jongin could not help but feel a rush of pride. He had made Yixing blush.

“Thank you,” Yixing murmured, tangling their fingers together. “You’re always so encouraging, Jonginnie.”

Jong beamed, bringing Yixing’s hand up to kiss it. Yixing’s eyes darkened for the briefest moment and his thumb swiped over Jongin’s bottom lip, bring a flush to Jongin’s cheeks.

The door swung open before he could speak, a tall man striding into the café like he owned the place. He brought with him the autumn wind, filling the room with the smell of pine and earth and fire.

“Oh!”

Yixing leapt to his feet, eyes curving into crescents when the man turned his head, breaking into a smile when he caught sight of him.

“Yixing!”

The man’s voice was deep, rumbling straight through the earth as he crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around Yixing in a tight hug, accepting a kiss on the cheek that made heat surge through Jongin.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Fan?” Yixing said, stepping back. He was stopped short only by Yifan grabbing his hand, lifting it to press a kiss against his knuckles, as was the elvish custom. Jongin’s wings flared and he had to force them back, folding the silvery wings flat against his back.

“Yifan, this is my partner, Jongin! Jongin, this is Yifan. He’s-.”

“An elf,” Jongin said, rising to his feet. “It’s a pleasure.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Yifan murmured, eyes dropping in deferment. He kissed Jongin’s knuckles as well, casting a knowing glance at him.

One glance at Yifan’s hand told Jongin all that he needed to know and all feelings of being threatened faded. Perhaps it was the silver band that sat comfortably on his finger or perhaps, it was the way the word partner sent warmth blooming in his chest.


End file.
